


流光醉 [Song]

by 衣红叶不红 (skyai)



Category: Chinese History RPF, 兰陵王 (电视剧), 陆贞传奇
Genre: M/M, 展白衍生, 歌曲, 翻唱, 高延宗攻, 高演受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyai/pseuds/%E8%A1%A3%E7%BA%A2%E5%8F%B6%E4%B8%8D%E7%BA%A2
Summary: 广播剧的歌，自己唱了一版。原版见：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670144
Relationships: 高延宗/高演





	流光醉 [Song]

原曲：武艺《问月》  
填词：飞雪梦莺  
翻唱：冰凝_相思草

<http://5sing.kugou.com/fc/15739878.html>

沙场雨滂沱 夜如墨  
孤帐外灯摇摇欲坠落  
辗转顾深秋星火 对你的承诺  
还 能掩几许寂寞

窗前月斑驳 影交错  
听寒风吹来你的寂寞  
春去夏至间枯坐 换季的独酌  
算 两纠缠谁对错

念往昔 旧梦迷离  
翻覆摩挲追思枕边的鼻息  
怕回忆淡去终凋零在空气  
艳阳暖 难抵你笑意

彼年说珍重 心灼痛  
舍不得移开你的面容  
倚塌轻语的相逢 再会时懵懂  
纵 万千情绪拆封

今复闻 你缱绻低言  
重温你笑靥如眷恋的昨天  
还能对你诉说绵绵的思念  
风再烈 愿为你遮掩

忍留你 独对风雪  
落花流水中止不住那岁月  
只盼今朝酒醒能相守宫阙  
看日出日落更迭  
看日出日落更迭


End file.
